Simplify the expression. $ (4t^{6}+3t) + (-3t^{6}+2t^{5}-2t^{4} ) $
Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $4t^{6}+3t - 3t^{6}+2t^{5}-2t^{4}$ Identify like terms. $ {4 t^6} + \color{#9D38BD}{3 t} - {3 t^6} + \color{#DF0030}{2 t^5} - {2 t^4} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( 4 -3 ) t^6} + \color{#DF0030}{ 2 t^5} + { -2 t^4} + \color{#9D38BD}{ 3 t} $ Add the coefficients. $t^{6}+2t^{5}-2t^{4}+3t$